Ranma The Hex Factor
by Sopchoppy
Summary: Ranma Falls into a different spring of drowned young girl. A Ranma 12 X-Men Evoultion Crossover
1. Chapter 1 A not so Anceint Spring

Ranma – The Hex Factor  
  
splash  
  
"Oh no sir, you fall in spring of drown young girl, tragic story of girl who drown in spring 3 months ago. See now you girl!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH....POP I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
3 hours later....  
  
"So you see Mr. Customers, curses reverse with hot water, until splashed with cold water again."  
  
"So your saying I now have the body of some gajin girl that drowned here 3 months ago?" Ranma said as he looked down upon the very pale, very female body he now possessed ink black hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir, you first ever to fall into that spring, very new. There is an ancient spring of drown girl on the other side of the training grounds as well, first time we ever have two of the same type of spring."  
  
"Whatever...can I just have the hot water now?" Ranma gestured emphatically with his hands and watched with amazement as one entire side of the hut disintegrated into nothing  
  
1 month later...Nermia ward Tokyo  
  
Rain was falling in sheets as a morose looking Caucasian girl in Chinese clothing trudged behind of all things a giant panda  
  
"Pops do you really think that this is a good idea, us visiting your friend? I mean this curse has, well, a tendency to destroy things for no reason. Shouldn't we be looking for a cure, or at least putting off visiting people until I have these weird powers under control?" The black haired girl asked the panda. The panda whipped around with a sign  
  
BOY! Stop whining like a girl, this is a very important visit! The sign flipped, If you had any discipline you would have control of those new powers by now and incorporated them into anything goes! Flip, Instead of whining like a pathetic girl you look like! Ranma had progressively been getting more irate as his fathers mute tirade continued.  
  
"Arrghhh, that's enough old man!" Ranma shouted as he flung his arms out wide and his father suddenly found himself imbedded in a concrete retaining wall. "Suck on that pops! I'm going back to china!"  
  
2 Weeks Later -- Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters: Bayville, NY  
  
Charles Xavier gently placed a silver helmet back on the desk with a troubled frown.  
  
Logan, Cyclops, Ororo, Rogue; please meet me in the study, an urgent matter has come to my attention  
  
A few minutes later they assembled in front of Xavier in the study.  
  
"As you all know, Wanda or The Scarlet Witch, disappeared shortly after your initial confrontation with her at the mall. I believe that her father, Magneto, tried and failed to manipulate her mind into forgetting his abuse of her. I was able to trace her with cerebro off and on until she disappeared in western china about three months ago. I was almost positive that she had died. However over the past month Cerebro has detected her once again, though something seems to be preventing me from getting a fully accurate reading and she disappears entirely from time to time. The most recent detection was the closest to an accurate reading I've had and she seems to have stopped her journey in Tokyo, Japan. Given the extreme nature of her powers, she is simply to dangerous to allow to wander in what is most likely an unsettled state of mind. Besides which she is bound to eventually draw attention to herself and thus the attention of Magneto."  
  
"So what do you want' us to do chuck?" Logan grunted.  
  
"Those of us here are going to travel to Tokyo and try and talk her into returning to the institute with us. I believe with enough counseling she could become a very valuable member of the team." At this the assembled people in the room looked skeptically at the professor. "Unfortunately if she does not choose to come with us, and she doesn't appear stable we will have to try and subdue Wanda so that she can get the treatment she needs and stay out of Magneto's clutches." Scott Stood up and spoke.  
  
"Right Professor, you can count on us. Lets go X-men, even with the blackbird its going to be a long flight to Japan.  
  
Tendo Dojo: Nermia Ward, Tokyo  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!" Akane shouted as she launched Ranma-chan into low earth orbit.  
  
"Oh, my Ranma really shouldn't have disintegrated Akane's Clothing like that." Kasumi said as though she were commenting on the weather.  
  
"To be fair, Akane should have learned by now not to surprise Ranma when he's in female form." Nabiki replied looking up from her manga on the couch.  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo  
  
"Stupid Violent Tomboy." Ranma-chan grumbled as she trudged down the street idly gesturing with hands and causing various things around the block to disintegrate or explode. "She knows not to sneak up on me when I'm in this stupid body, it's not like I can control it! Uncute, Sexless Tomboy!"  
  
WANDA STOP THIS A voice echoed inside Ranma-Chan's head and she jerked to a sudden stop and looked around warily. A moment's glance around the street brought to her notice an older gajin in a wheelchair with a tall African woman at his side, and several people lurking behind various trees or in shadows that seemed to be attempting to surround her. Bringing herself up into a defensive stance she shouted.  
  
"Alright you assholes, I don't know what your game is but you can come out! I know you're there and if any of you try anything your going to regret it!" The old man in the chair seemed to get a puzzled expression that faded into concentration.  
  
Your...not Wanda..how.. The voice echoed in his mind again and as Ranma's Sensitive mind felt what seemed like fingers tickling her brain she shouted  
  
"Agghhh, Get out of my head!" As she flung her arms forward and caused the street to erupt in front of her. The tremors knocked pedestrians off their feet and overturned the wheelchair that the old gajin was in, at which moment Ranma felt the connection in her mind stop. "There's more where that came from if you try anything like that again. Now tell me who you are and just what the hell is going on here!"  
  
Meanwhile among the X-men all of the team was nervously preparing for a fight while the two people that had some idea of the situation, Xavier and Logan (him understanding Japanese), tried to work out just what they had discovered here.  
  
"Chuck I don't know what you found out in her head, but that ain't Wanda. It might smell like her, it might look like her, but it ain't. I don't know anything beyond that."  
  
"Yes Logan, I wasn't able to get very much before she broke the contact, but it was enough to see a very disciplined mind that has no idea who we are. Her name according to her is Ranma."  
  
"Wild Horse eh," Logan looked at the girl and the defiant defensive stance she was holding as she glanced between all the positions the X-Men held, "yeah I could see that."  
  
"Logan, you seem to have a good intuition in this situation, do you want to try talking with her. I believe I might have some work to do to regain her trust after that probe into her mind."  
  
"Whatever, I'll see what I can do." Logan responded before turning to the girl and taking a few non-threatening steps towards the girl. "Sorry about this kid, you sorta reminded us of a girl that we've had to fight before. She wasn't exactly playing with a full stack you know. And well when we saw you walking along causing random destruction we sort of jumped the gun. In the future you might want to try and avoid city wide chaos when you go for a stroll, by the way my names Logan." Ranma glanced nervously behind her and then chuckled shyly while scratching at her pigtail.  
  
"Heh, Sorry about that I didn't even realize. I kinda got these weird powers recently and sometimes I don't even notice what I'm doing. I'll try to keep a closer watch. Is there anything else or can I go home? I'm hungry and I've got an Uncute Tomboy at home that I need to yell at for hitting me halfway across the city."  
  
"Kid, mind if we walk you home? We sort of run a school for people with powers like yours to teach them how to control them and use them responsibly, any possibility your interested?"  
  
"You run a DOJO that can teach me to control these powers?!" Ranma asked excitedly before regaining some caution. "Alright you can come if you promise not to try and attack me or cause any trouble for the Tendo's." Suddenly Ranma glared, "and as long as he," Ranma gestured towards Xavier, "can keep his damn mind where it belongs. I don't know how he did that, but if I even suspect he's doing it again then all bets are off."  
  
"It's a deal Kid, whets your name?"  
  
"Soatome Ranma, Sorry about this." 


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival in New York

Ranma – The Hex Factor Chapter 2  
  
Ranma nervously fidgeted in his seat as the blackbird soared over the Pacific Ocean. None of the other kids in the jet, all wearing some sort of weird gymnastic suits, seemed comfortable around him at all. What made him more nervous however was the girl sitting across from him in the jet.  
  
"Why are you coming Nabiki? Isn't it going to be hard to keep your operation going from America? It's not like you need this school is it?" Ranma inquired  
  
"My business is in good hands Soatome," Nabiki smiled cryptically, "and as for why I'm here, my reasons are my own." Ranma just sighed heavily and wondered just how much a trip to America with Nabiki was going to end up costing him.  
  
Xavier Mansion – Bayville, NY (Note from this point on all conversations are in English which Nabiki speaks nearly fluent and Ranma speaks passably)  
  
Those that hadn't been invited to go on the latest mission gathered in the hanger as the blackbird came to a rest and the boarding ramp lowered to the ground. Professor X wheeled down the ramp followed by Ororo, Scott, and Rogue. He turned to address the assembled youths.  
  
"I'm pleased to tell you all that we will be having two new residents here at the mansion. They both speak English, but I would like to request for there sakes that you try to speak clearly and at a reasonable pace for their benefit. Now there is something important that I need to inform you off. As I have already explained to those the accompanied me on our trip one of our new residents bare a remarkable resemblance to a former acquaintance of ours. Let me assure you that both Logan and I have confirmed that while she may look like the person you know, there is no doubt that she is not so I expect everyone here to treat her with the utmost courtesy." With that he mentally called Logan who was still in the jet and a minute later he came down the ramp with Nabiki and Ranma-chan. This was immediately followed by several gasps and shocked whispering. Professor Xavier waved them quiet with his hand.  
  
"This is Nabiki Tendo," he gestured towards Nabiki, "and this is Ranma Saotome. As I said they have both lived in Japan their entire lives so things are going to be very new to them here. I expect you all to help them adjust and to help them out when they enroll in the school. Kitty why don't you show Ranma and Nabiki up to their room, directly across from your and Rogue's and then all of you can meet down in the lounge and get to know one another." Nabiki's eyes got wide for a moment before settling down in their standard mischievousness and she dug her elbow into Ranma's side.  
  
"Ah, excuse us for a second Professor." Ranma said as he was lead to the other side of the hanger.  
  
"All right Saotome Talk. Why haven't you told them about your curse yet? Because if you think that you're going to be sharing a room with me..." Ranma was frantically shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"Nabiki! How was I supposed to know that they would try to room us together. I didn't want them to think I was a freak ok? Besides it's not like my true form has any powers I need to learn to control." Nabiki stared incredulously at Ranma for a second before responding.  
  
"Are you living on the same planet as me Saotome? Look around you," she waved her right arm out in a grand sweeping gesture, "we're in some sort of secret hanger, supposedly surrounded by people that can walk through walls, shoot lasers from their eyes, suck the life right out of you and teleport! If you believe everything that the professor told us on the flight over. One of them even has fur and a tail. Do you honestly believe your little problem is going to upset them? Besides are you telling me that you're going to voluntarily live as a girl for however long it takes you to understand and control your powers?" Ranma fidget and stared at his toes, before his head jerked up in shock at that last statement.  
  
"Ack! I didn't even think about that. I guess your right Nabiki; I wasn't really thinking things through. I guess part of me just wanted to be accepted as normal for a while first. Let's go tell them." As they started walking back to the group Nabiki looked down at the red-haired girl beside her and smiled a genuine smile. 'Only Ranma would come to a school for super-powered teens with hopes of being normal.  
  
After Ranma and Nabiki rejoined the group and Ranma embarrassedly started to speak. "Um..Well...I'm Ranma Saotome for those I haven't met. I sorta have a problem...that I guess I need to explain....could someone get me some hot and cold water? No one ever believes it until they see it." Ranma stood uncomfortable amid the curious and expectant stares of the assembled teens and three adults until Kitty came back with a tray and two pitchers on it. Taking the one that steam was rising off of in her hand she started to talk again. "A little while ago I was cursed, and now whenever I get hit by cold water I look like this, and sorta destroy things without realizing it sometimes and when I get splashed with hot water," Ranma tilted the pitcher over his head and returned to his male form, "I return to my true form." Ranma looked up from his feet to see the shocked faces of the X-men and the adults. "Sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but it's kind of embarrassing."  
  
Clearing his throat after overcoming his shock at this newest revelation that he wasn't sure to make of Professor Xavier spoke. "I'm sure this has been a very traumatic thing for you Ranma. If you ever feel like talking about it, remember that I'm available." Noting Ranma's scowl he let the matter drop. "In this case the room across from Kitty's and Rogue's will be assigned to Nabiki and we'll have Ranma room with Kurt for now if that's ok?" He asked looking towards Kurt.  
  
"Ah, sure professor no provlem." Kurt smiled and walked over to Ranma. "Let me show you where you're going to crash roomie." Kurt said as he shook Ranma's hand before the both of them disappeared in a puff of blue smoke  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Nabiki blandly stated staring at the spot Ranma had recently occupied.  
  
"That's Kurt." Kitty sighed theatrically and grabbed Nabiki's hand to lead her to her room.  
  
Tokyo International Airport  
  
Shampu grumbled as she went through another customs check. She had been so very close to catching the stupid outsider girl when she saw her board that strange black jet. It hadn't taken her long to get the fat outsider male to tell her that the girl was feeling to America. Shampu didn't care where the stupid outsider girl ran, she would regain her honor!  
  
Somewhere  
  
Magneto glanced at the photo in front of him one more time before closing the folder. 'So Charles thinks he can steal my daughter and convert her over to his cause......'  
  
AN: The action is coming next chapter, promise! 


	3. Chapter 3p1 School Days

Ranma – The Hex Factor Chapter Three part 1  
  
Ranma looked up at the strange man that was floating just off the ground and blocking her path. Subtly shifting her posture to a defensive stance.  
  
"Just who the hell are you and what's with the helmet?" The man floated in silence for a moment before speaking  
  
"I'm your fath..." Suddenly he was cut off by a loud battle cry  
  
"RANMA! YOU I KILL!"  
  
Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.  
  
.....................  
  
2 weeks earlier.....  
  
Ranma grumbled to himself as he sat in the back of the classroom valiantly trying to stay awake. 'Man school was boring enough in Japanese, now it's worse than that time pops decided he to try and train me in the dreaded accountant-fist.' He winced at the memory, the only thing the training had done for him was leave him in a state of catatonia for a week and a tendency to get nervous around tax time.  
  
Ranma sent a silent prayer of thanks to the kamis when the bell rang for lunch and wasted no time before hopping out of the window and finding a quiet place under the football stands for lunch. It had only been three days since they arrived at the mansion and already chaos that he had left behind in narmia seemed to be catching up to him again. Having left behind two fiancés, a half-pig out for revenge, and a crazed amazon out for his blood he had thought that maybe things would quiet down for him. The girls of the mansion seemed to have created some sort of informal contest over him, which of course had not made him the most popular person among the guys there. Added to the fact that the girls seemed to have invoked Nabiki's wrath, along with everyone involved having not entirely stable super-powers, well it had been an interesting few days. He really didn't know what the girls could have done to piss off Nabiki like that, but he was really glad it wasn't him that she was mad at, he shuddered, if they didn't have powers they would probably have been bankrupt, maimed, and deported from the country by now.  
  
Still though having Nabiki around wasn't nearly as bad as he first imagined. For some reason she seemed to have appointed herself Ranma's personal guardian since coming here and had even opened up around him a little more. Something that if you had told Ranma a week ago he would have laughed in your face. The Ice queen was still there, but whenever they happened to be alone he had caught a hint of a smile on her face. This morning had been particularly bad when Nabiki had somehow manipulated bam- bam into blowing up Kitty and Rogue's room. He laughed, it was either be bored out of his mind at school, or blown up at home. Why was there never a middle ground in his life? The wind picked that moment to blow over a half filled cup on the stands above him with the predictable results. Ranma-chan glared at the sky in accusation.  
  
...........  
  
Kitty sat in class wondering why Ranma hadn't come back from lunch. She had spent the entire time looking for him, but just like yesterday he seemed to vanish as soon as the bell had rung. She sighed, 'He's such a cutely, even if is kinda creepy that he turns into Wanda when he gets wet,' something that even the professor couldn't explain. There was no way she was going to let him fall into those other girls clutches. 'Ohhh, and when I get my hands on Nabiki I'm going to leave her in a wall!'  
  
Nabiki frowned when she looked at Ranma's empty desk, somehow knowing that the idiot was getting himself into another mess. Glancing around the room though she couldn't help but smirk at Kitty's obvious irritation. 'Just wait until she sees those pictures I sold to the track team.'  
  
..............  
  
Ranma meanwhile was still female, and currently hiding in a stall of the men's bathroom. 'Damn Americans, didn't they believe in hot water?! Who makes a sink with two knobs that both dispense cold water!?' After another few minutes the rush that occurred between classes ended and Ranma quickly exited the stall and headed for the door and was almost smacked in the head when the door slammed open and something small and smelly latched on to her chest and tackled her to the ground. Instincts honed by time spent with Happosai kicked in and soon a vicious uppercut accompanied by the yell of "HENTAI!" sent her accoster into the ceiling. Brushing herself off Ranma got back up and left.  
  
Toad collapsed back to the ground feeling dazed, but not from the his injuries. In a small wistful voice he whispered  
  
"Wanda....."  
  
His daydreams were interrupted however when the reason he had run into the bathroom in the first place opened the door and stared down at him. Even the beating the football team captain gave him was not enough to drive her lovely image from his head.  
  
....................  
  
Ranma stalked down the street towards the mansion. She never noticed a woman in a business suit that stared at her in shock as she passed.  
  
"Stupid perverts, stupid curse, stupid school, stupid LIFE!"  
  
When he reached the gates of the mansion he intended on flinging them open to vent a little of his frustration, instead they flew off their hinges and shattered as if made from glass. Needless to say, he was less than pleased.  
  
..........................  
  
Mystique watched from the trees as Ranma destroyed the gate to Xavier's mansion and smiled cruelly. 'Wanda's back and staying with the x- brats....this has potential. Maybe my plans are not totally ruined after all.'  
  
To be continued in chapter 3 part 2..... 


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2: Falling Dominos

Ranma The Hex Factor  
  
Chapter 3 – Part Two: "Falling Dominos"  
  
Ranma-chan stalked through the doors of the mansion to be confronted by Ororo at the base of the steps. She tried to walk around her but Ororo moved to prevent it.  
  
"Bad day I take it?"  
  
"You could say that, Look I just want to get some hot water and do some kata for a while to cool off ok?" Ranma said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"You haven't spent much time in your cursed form sent you got here." Ororo said simply.  
  
"If you turned into a guy with cold water, would you spend any more time than you needed to as one?" Ranma accused.  
  
"That's the point I'm trying to make Ranma, you need to spend time in your cursed form to learn control of your powers. That is why you came here to begin with isn't it."  
  
Ranma sighed, why was it that she could never win an argument with anyone.  
  
"Ok, alright. I'll spend more time in this stupid body, just not right now ok? It really has been a long day and it's only half over."  
  
Ororo smiled. "Ok Ranma, I'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
................. [Xavier's Study, School for Gifted Youngsters]  
  
Ororo walked into the study and closed the door behind her. Xavier was sitting behind his desk and seemed to be doing nothing more than staring out the window. If you believe this however, then there might be some under-valued naturally irrigated land in Florida you might be interested in.  
  
"I believe that young Ranma is on edge Professor. With what we have heard about his life before we came here I thought he would have taken this as par for the course."  
  
"I think we need to have a few one on one talks with some of the other children here. I believe the reason that Ranma is so frustrated is that he believed that he would be getting some what of a reprieve from the constant battle of his life. What he found instead was the trouble that seems to follow him has started right back up where it left off. People react harshly when hope is taken away from them. I want you to try and talk to some of the students that seem most involved in the recent events. Coming from me would make it too official, but perhaps a gentle prodding will get them to cease some of the activities that are bothering Ranma. We can't afford someone with those kinds of powers becoming to stressed, there is far too much chance for someone to get hurt."  
  
"I'll see what I can do Professor."  
  
"Thank you Ororo." After Ororo had left the Professor looked down at a small business card that Nabiki had given to him yesterday, he smiled briefly at the haggling he had to do to get it. Picking up the telephone he proceeded to punch in a long stream of numbers and then waited for a short time before the phone on the other end started to ring.  
  
"Mushi, Mushi."  
  
"Yes can I speak with a Doctor Tofu Ono?"  
  
..................................... [Streets of Bayville, NY]  
  
Nabiki slowly walked back towards the direction of the mansion, once again wondering just what she was thinking coming here. At first it had been a spur of the moment, gut level decision. Something at the time she didn't even question, having learned long ago to trust those types of feelings. Now however there was no fooling herself, she didn't know exactly when it had happened, but somewhere along the way she had fallen for Ranma.  
  
She sighed, it should have been easy. She was the only familiar face in 10,000 miles, in a strange country and one of the few people that spoke his native language. It seemed as though her luck or more specifically Ranma's luck simply wasn't that good. Chaos seemed to be intrinsic in his life. It wasn't all bad though, he seemed to slowly be opening up to her. She just had to make sure that she didn't fall into the same trap that Ukyo did. In a way she could almost thank the other girls for their actions, if there was any sure way to drive away Ranma it was to look like you were pursuing him.  
  
She was nervous about his disappearance today though, it could only mean trouble, and since there was no readily apparent damage to the town it meant that it was still brewing. In her experience around Ranma, the longer it took to manifest the worse it would be. Picking up her pace a bit, she continued towards the mansion.  
  
.................................  
  
Mystique watched from the shadows as a girl she didn't recognize walked through the gates of the Mansion. 'It seems that Wanda is not the only new recruit Xavier has collected. She looks Japanese; I wonder what abilities this girl possesses? It might do to have the brotherhood lean on her a little and see if they can find out what kind of threat she is without tipping her hand. I also have to ask them if any of them have had contact with Wanda yet. I wonder how Xavier found her, and for that matter how he convinced her to work for him?' All questions that needed answering before Magneto found out to much about what was going on here.  
  
........................... [Ranma and Kurt's Room, Xavier Mansion]  
  
Ranma was staring out of the window when he heard the familiar sound that indicated his roommate had made another one of his entrances.  
  
"Hey man, vere did you disappear to after lunch today, disappearing is supposed to be the Fuzzy dude's job, eh?"  
  
Ranma couldn't help but crack a small smile at Kurt's attempts at humor. Kurt was one of the few people at the mansion that he was actually becoming friends with. Maybe it was because neither was particularly happy with the form they were stuck with from time to time that it gave them enough of a common ground to form a friendship. It could simply be that it was nigh impossible not to like the blue menace. He was very different from Kasumi, but he spread smiles nearly as quickly. Ranma had learned quickly however to avoid the subject of Kitty around him. Kurt seemed to have something of a crush on the girl and didn't take to Ranma's complaining about her attempts to get him on a date well.  
  
"Cold water splashed me at lunch; I went to the bathroom to change back only to find that your school doesn't have any hot water taps! Then I had to hide in the stall until everyone was back in class. To top it off just as I was leaving the bathroom some small smelly guy crashed into me and groped my breasts. I figured that I had enough for one day and decided to come home early."  
  
"Some vone small and smelly? Sounds like Toad, I zhink he had a crush on the girl you look like. He's part of zhe brotherhood zhat zhe professor warned you about."  
  
Ranma groaned, "Great that's all I need, a smelly version of Kuno. This place is getting more and more like Nerima each second."  
  
.................................... [Back Lawn, Xavier Mansion]  
  
After a while Ranma decided he had had enough brooding and decided to work off a little frustration by doing some high-intensity kata. To appease Ororo, and because she did have a valid point, he decided to try it in his cursed form. He was about thirty minutes into and just starting to get warmed up and forget about the day when something blurred across his vision and came to a stop in the landing zone of his current kick. Twisting deftly in mid air she managed to avoid the person and came to a rest in a ready stance. After a brief examination of the kid's posture and face Ranma's tactical brain came up with its preliminary conclusion: 'Kuno, with intelligence.'  
  
"What?" Ranma asked in an irritated tone, not particularly pleased with being interrupted. Ranma noticed that whoever it was seemed to get nervous when he heard the tone of the voice.  
  
"Wanda....So Toad wasn't just hallucinating. Listen I don't blame you for running, hell I would have to had dad tried to do to me what he did to you. But why are you here with the X-geeks. I mean I can understand not going back where he could find you again, but why here, he's sure to find you hanging around here."  
  
Ranma gritted his teeth in frustration, if one more person called him Wanda he was going to use them to test his powers on. After taking a moment to calm herself she spoke.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm not this Wanda person ok. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm pretty sure she died about three months ago. I'm sorry. However much I look like her; I'm not ok?"  
  
"Wanda...what are you talking about?"  
  
Ranma let out a low growl but was prevented from an impromptu training session by a voice from her left.  
  
"You'd better get going Pietro. I don't think the Lady's in the mood to talk tonight. And if you stay it won't just be her you talk with, get my drift?" Logan's voice was a distinct mix casual mocking and serious threat. Between looking at a pissed off Wanda and Wolverine Pietro proved that he was indeed more intelligent than Kuno and made a strategic withdrawal. As he ran towards the brotherhood house he decided that he needed to get in contact with his father, the consequences for not passing on this information to him did not bode thinking about.  
  
................................... [Late that night]  
  
Ranma heard someone start down the roof towards him and waited for them to take a seat beside him.  
  
"Hey Nabs, Stars sure are clear here aren't they?"  
  
Nabiki smiled at the nickname, it was the first time he had used it. Then she sighed and stretched out on the roof next to him.  
  
"It'll get better Ranma."  
  
"I guess we'll see."  
  
To Be continued in Chapter 3 part 3........... 


End file.
